It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Liliththestormgoddess
Summary: Indiana Jones shows up in Nepal after a ten year absence. Centred on Marion's feelings. Indy/Marion. "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion.


**It's All Coming Back To Me Now**

**Summary: Indiana Jones shows up in Nepal after ten years absence. Centred on Marion's feelings. Indy/Marion "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion. **

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones.**

* * *

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
_

With all too much accuracy, Marion Ravenwood could remember those days after which Indiana Jones had left her. He'd left her and her father, leaving nothing but the trace of his scent on her pillow – the only thing of his she'd allowed herself to keep. However, it did not relay the comfort he himself had, it did not grow his strong, warm arms to hold her on those cold nights as he had before he'd left her.

Left her. The thoughts raced through her. He'd said he wouldn't, and then out of the blue, he was gone, with no explanation. There was no way she could forgive him for the torment he'd put her through: the tears, the misery, and the mutterings of others.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

Her life fell apart those first few months, she recalled. Her time was spent mostly on crying; for her, what she had, and what she thought she had. Hadn't this love been real to him? Hadn't he been serious when he'd uttered those god-forsaken words: 'I love you'? Or had it all been nothing to him?

Marion's appearance was dismal afterwards, if people saw her at all. She hardly left the house, and her usual spunky attitude had been zapped completely. Her eyes were red and puffy from constant crying, and she no longer cared about the things in life that had once made her happy, like her favourite foods or the sunset.

Finally, the tears seemed to have used up completely.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

In a single moment, that's all it took, Marion Ravenwood had decided to pull her life back together. She picked up the pieces, and shook them at her ex lover, shouting, "I don't need you! You can't break me!" She'd always been tough, but the emotional blow had taken its toll on her, causing her rebound to delay. But she'd done it.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Day by day, she gathered her shattered soul, and glued it together with the hate she'd learned to possess towards Indy. She fused it back together, tighter than before, determined to let no one in, no one at all, ever again. She'd learned her lesson.

She threw out her old pillow, in which his smell had faded from. She pushed him out from her memory, farther and farther, until the pain was only a distant throb.

And then, ten damn years later, the bastard showed up at her door, smiling that smile she'd fallen in love with, the one she'd learned to hate. Acting as if she would be love-stricken and happy that he had come back to her. She told him what she thought of that – using her fist effectively- but she had one problem.

She still loved him. Marion was still in love with Indiana Jones.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me_

Her name floated over through the space between them, soft and delicately, like he used to say it, as if it was sweet honey on his tongue. That one word held so much, said so much. In its three syllables, it spoke of his desire, his love, and his broken promise to her.

_It's all coming back to me now._

Marion turned hesitantly to face the man who had turned her world upside down, and found herself staring into his wonderful green eyes, an inch away from hers. Those were they eyes she had once loved…still loved…could never love again. She tried to move, to protest, but something had her rooted to the spot.

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

Indiana's hand reached towards her, as if in slow motion, taking a hold of the side of her face, in a gentle caress. Marion's heart leapt over, but she did not move, did not take her eyes off of his.

_It's all coming back to me now._

He moved in closer, closing in the space between them. She could feel his body heat radiating off him now. He was too close…this shouldn't be happening…but she did nothing to stop it. A part of her wanted this to continue. His other hand enclosed around hers, and now she was falling back into a pit of memories, the one's she had banished years ago…

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me_

Soft touches, every gentle caress brought back a memory of the two of them. She wanted them to stop, but she wanted to fall into that blissful state of happiness once again. After all, he had made her happy once upon a time.

_It's all coming back to me now._

He began to softly kiss her forehead, starting out slow and hesitantly, waiting for her to slap him or hit him again. She betrayed herself by falling into his kisses, and closing her eyes. He moved down the side of her face, until he found her lips, and there, they met.

_It's all coming back to me now._

Oh, how sweet he was, just as Marion had remembered, as she hungrily kissed him back. She'd loved his kiss, and she'd missed them so…He pulled away for a second, staring back into her eyes, breathing hard. "Marion, I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

_  
_Her love for him had fully awakened. Her heart had betrayed her again. She had told herself that this man brought nothing but heartache…but no one can control a heart's desire. No one can tell it who to love or who not to love.

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_

And Marion's heart was a rebel just like herself.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

So she kissed him back, remembering with clear precision those nights on which they had kissed like this; hot, sweaty nights, filled with passion that was tangible in the air. How her secret love was a thrill for her, a mission just to keep it a secret from her father. How she would wait hours to be alone with him, hours just to see him, hours just to be themselves around each other.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

His hands travelled to her back, bringing her closer in the kiss. She was too far in now; there was no way she could resist now. And, with a shock, she realized that her hands had travelled up and into his hair, resting there.

What happened Marion? She wanted to scream at herself. How could she have let her guard down, and just let him waltz right back into her life? He was only going to cause her more heartbreak. She should've learned this the first time.

_And when you kiss me like this._

But common sense and reason were done now. Those had all gone out the window as soon as he'd kissed her. She wanted this love back. She needed this love back.

That floodgate of memories opened and poured through her, awakening her to her heart's desire. Her heart truly did lie with the man currently entwined with her. She could deny it till the earth stopped turning, but she knew, deep inside, that it was true: she loved him.

_And when I touch you like that._

She loved his sense of adventure, his ragged features, his stubbornness, his charm, and his cool attitude. She loved how he stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. There was no such thing as 'impossible' with him. And it was probably that stubborn streak that made the two so alike, that it usually resulted in many pointless fights.

_If you do it like this._

There was no denying it now, Marion realized. Ten years ago, she had lost her heart to Indiana Jones, and after all these years, he still had it, and he wasn't giving it back. And then she damned herself when she uttered those four words she knew were true, but would cause her a lifetime of heartache. But that was the packaged deal with Indy. Heartache included. "I love you, Indy," she breathed against him. She thought perhaps he might not have heard it.

But he did. In the dark, she heard him say those words back. "God, I've missed you. I love you too, Marion."

_And if we…_


End file.
